This invention relates in general to information display panels and more particularly to an information display panel assembly using liquid crystal devices.
Liquid crystal displays are a well-known means of providing information to a user in a compact and economical manner. In general, liquid crystal displays utilize crossed electrical conductive members. By energizing two particular conductors, the point at which the conductors cross a luminescence media is subjected to the desired excitation, thereby, causing luminescence at that point. By the proper sequence of energizing the conductors a display appears to the eye in the form of pictures, numbers, etc. Numerous cathode ray type devices supply the same type of display, however, these are generally rather bulky and require panels that have considerable depth. As can be appreciated liquid crystal display devices occupy less space, however, the devices have heretofore generally had problems with terminating the large amount of connections required to drive the liquid crystal display segments. Considering that each liquid crystal display may have 100 or more individually driven segments an orderly and compact means of connecting and packaging the display to the drive circuitry is advantageous.